


Singapore.

by Ilovegrapes



Series: Harry Winks and Jan Vertonghen [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Room, Smut, pre season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Harry and Jan are sharing a room on the pre season tour in Singapore and things get frisky :o





	Singapore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is a strange pairing but you guys know how much i love them. Harry and Jan have been spending a lot of time together in pre season so I had to write some smut about it obviously (King Jan?!?!? okay Winksy). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one!<3

The first time it happened was during their first night in Singapore. Harry wasn’t the type to jerk off when sharing a room, but that night he hadn’t been able to resist. He’d been incredibly horny and he didn’t know why. Maybe it had been because of the long flight or the sudden change of climate but he just hadn’t been able to resist touching himself that night. He was sharing a room with Jan, after Dele had clung himself to Kyle and Toby had gone off with Christian. Both of them had naturally just paired up to share a room. He enjoyed the other man’s company, he really did, but that night he had wished he’d been alone. 

His muscles were tired from the flight and jet lag and as a result he hadn’t been bothered to walk up and go to the toilet to take care of his business. He’d assumed Jan was heavy asleep, he’d even waited until he could hear the other man snoring before making any movement.

His erection had been straining his boxers, and the friction against his dick was too distracting to ignore. He reached his hand down underneath the covers, palming his erection with small movements. He looked over to where Jan was sleeping, back turned to him, before slipping his hand underneath the material. He was laying on his back, one leg bend up at the knee as he slowly started stroking his cock. Harry couldn’t help but let out a sigh at the contact. He bit down on his lower lip hard, not wanting to let a single more sound escape his lips.

He sped up the movements of his closed fist, feeling his body relax more and more with each pump. He had been so gone in deep thought and pleasure he hadn’t heard the other man wake up beside him. 

“Winks-” Jan said in a hushed tone. It sounded like a question and it immediately made him still his movements. His cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment as he realised he’d been caught. He was thankful the room too dark to make out Jan’s features. He couldn’t bare see the other man’s expression.

“Sorry, I-I thought you were asleep” Harry whispered back, voice shaky. Of course that would happen to him, of course he would be caught by his teammate jerking off. He wanted the bed to swallow him whole.

“It’s fine” The other man replied. Harry turned his head to look at Jan, who was now facing him, body turned in his direction but all he saw was the other man’s silhouette. “You don’t have to stop”

“What”

“I said you don’t have to stop” Jan repeated, voice breathy yet authoritative. Harry was confused, he really was but something in him told him to keep going. He was still really hard, cock throbbing in his hand, despite being caught in the act. He was maybe even harder than he’d been before which made him even more confused. 

“Oh-okay” 

The room filled with silence, the only sound coming from sheets rustling and skin being worked on. His breath picked up as he started working his cock again, up and down his length. 

Harry continued stroking himself, one arm thrown over his eyes. His movements sped up, vigorously pumping himself. The bed sheet rustled from the motion, as Harry chased his orgasm. He moved the hand that was covering his eyes down to his mouth, biting down on his closed fist, trying to stop himself from moaning. 

He heard a noise from beside him, he’d first thought he’d been imagining it but he wasn’t. Jan’s breathing had picked up from beside him, and instead of just one bed sheet rustling in the quiet hotel room, there was two. Harry turned his face and saw the movement underneath Jan’s covers. A hand moving up and down in steady speed, not to fast and not to slow. Harry didn’t know why but he couldn’t take his eyes of it, glued on the other man beside him, fascinated.

Harry squeezed his fist tightly around his length which caused him to let out a silent whimper, he was so sensitive, any extra pressure drew noises from him. He started moving his hips up to meet with his fist, fucking into it in upwards motions. It felt overwhelmingly good, his mind almost forgetting he wasn’t alone in his room. He could’ve sworn he’d heard Jan mumble something in dutch.

Jan’s pace started to pick up, his fist moving significantly faster and his ragged breath becoming louder and louder. Harry closed his eyes trying to focus in on the noise. The room too dark for Harry to catch a good glimpse of the action, it didn’t matter though, the noises from the other man had already filled his imagination. 

The tension in the room was high as they both neared orgasm. Harry could feel it build in his lower stomach, it felt like it was only a matter of time before he’d cum. He brought the sheet up, bunching the material and biting down on it hard, trying to muffle the noise of his moans. It didn’t take long for him to cum after that, fucking his fist in three hard thrusts as came, thighs shaking and eyes rolling back, the feeling of release incredible. 

Jan followed shortly after, when Harry was still coming down from his orgasm. His moans and groans were low and not loud enough, one arm pumping his cock, riding the orgasm out. Whilst the other had come up, holding on to the head board. 

They’d fell asleep without a word to each other, waking up the next day pretending nothing had happened. Harry had been thankful of the fact. Jan and him spent more and more time together during the day, banter flying around as usual and strangely feeling more comfortable around each other. It seemed that the intimate moment had brought them closer, even though it went unspoken. A part of Harry had thought he’d imagined the whole thing, that it must’ve been some hyper realistic dream, but when he’d gone to bed that next day and the room had filled with the sounds of him and Jan stroking their cocks again, heavy breaths and the rustle of sheets, he knew he hadn’t imagined it. 

It sort of became a strange routine between the two. He didn’t know why, or how it had happened but every night they went to bed stroking themselves. Things slowly escalated each night, on the second night they’d not tried to hide their moans. The third night Jan hadn’t bothered to switch off the bedside lamp. A low golden light illuminating the dark room as their eyes wandered over each others covered bodies. Harry hadn’t been able to hold it back for long that night, having Jan’s burning gaze on him had sent him over the edge pretty quickly. There was something so beautiful about watching Jan cum. His masculine features scrunching up and the muscles on his arms flexed as he jerked his cock under the covers. He’d let out low filthy groans as he shot his load, which had made Harry’s already soft cock spring to life again.

On the fourth night Harry didn’t bother with the covers. Jan was in the bathroom brushing his teeth getting ready for bed. The bedside lamp was on and his sheets were bunched up by his ankles, the room too hot for any type of coverage. He was laying on his stomach in only his white boxers, One arm splayed out to his side whilst the other pressed in between his crotch and the mattress, squeezing and rubbing himself in small motions. Yes, he was already hard and he hadn’t been patient enough to wait for Jan to finish and get into bed before starting.

“It’s so hot in here” He mumbled against the pillow when Jan came into the room. His eyes roamed Jan’s body as he wandered across the room in only a pair of tight boxers, a bulge already forming in his pants. Jan hadn’t blinked or mentioned anything about the fact that Harry was already touching himself and that he was basically humping his hand in front of him, he just acted like it was a normal thing that occurred frequently between them, which technically it had been, but not like this. He’d never seen Harry splayed out on his stomach on the bed touching his hard cock before.

“Have you checked the AC” Jan said reaching his hand above the air con, checking to see if there was any cold air coming out.

“I have” Harry said, his voice breathy. He watched the muscles across Jan’s back dance with his movements. He’d seen the man countless of times before, but it felt different every time they were alone. Harry had never noticed how attractive the Belgian was until recently, his eyes never seemed to get enough of the other man. Jan turned around so that he was facing him, big hands applying moisturizer, taunting him. Harry watched the other man through heavy lids, mouth slightly open as he massaged his cock through the material. 

The outline of Jan’s dick clearly visible through the material, despite having black underwear on. Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips, he knew the other man was watching him, he felt the burn of his gaze on his skin but he didn’t care. Harry pressed his hips down against the mattress, putting more pressure on his cock. He repeated the motion chasing the pleasure. Jan moved closer to him, approaching the bed slowly, and Harry could feel his stomach doing flips and turns. 

His cheek was still pressed against the pillow, and his mouth hung open as he moaned. He didn't know when he'd gotten so bold, Harry wasn't the type to put on a show in front of his mate and he didn't know why he suddenly felt so needy and so desperate for Jan. He squeezed his hard cock, rubbing and tugging himself, feeling jolts of pleasure through his body. He lifted his hips up in the air slightly, getting a better grip on his cock.

“Let me help” Jan said, standing beside the bed. One hand coming down to brush the hair that had stuck to Harry’s face. “I want to make you feel good, okay?” Jan whispered his voice deep and sensual. All Harry could do was nod and let out a quiet 'okay'.

“Get on you back for me” The Belgian ordered in a low tone and Harry shivered as he spoke. Doing as he was told, laying back against the pillows, immediately feeling insecure. He didn’t know why, just a minute ago he’d felt so bold. His hand came up covering his erection, he was still wearing the white underwear but he felt exposed. He didn’t know why, he didn’t want to disappoint, he was afraid Jan would take a look at him and change his mind. He was afraid he'd seemed too keen, to desperate. His thoughts stopped as soon as Jan moved on top of him, laying down between his legs, hand roaming his sides, leaning down to whisper close in his ear.

“Let me see you, Harry I need to see you” He said, hand coming down to where Harry’s hand was covering himself, removing it slowly. Jan looked down at Harry, eyes looking at the erection straining in his pants and the wet patch that had formed around his tip making the material see-through. Jan swore before he hooked his fingers around Harry’s waistband, looking up at him asking for permission. Harry nodded and lifted his hips up slightly, feeling the material slide off. Jan’s gaze was fixed and locked on Harry’s length, eyes studying every inch of him. Harry was so hard, throbbing in anticipation, desperate for touch.

“Touch me Jan, please” He moaned sounding desperate, surprising himself. Jan looked up at him biting his lower lip, eyes filled with lust, before taking Harry in his hand. Harry’s breath hitched at the contact. Jan held his dick in his, weighing it up, getting familiar with the touch, fingers ghosting lightly over his hardness. It was agony, it really was but watching Jan so entranced in him made it worth it. He’d never been had another man’s hand on his cock before, the feeling was similar to a chick's, expect Jan’s hand was bigger and rougher and maybe even better. 

Jan was skilled with his hand, he didn’t know why that surprised him, it shouldn’t have since Jan had a cock himself and years of practice but every move every twist made Harry squirm. The other man started working him with more intent. Hand sliding up and down, still slick from the moisturizer he'd applied earlier. He focused on his tip, squeezing his fist around the sensitive head, giving it fast and rough strokes reducing Harry to a whimpering mess. The technique was almost as good as his defending skills and Harry never wanted it to end.

Jan’s eyes were full of hunger as he slid his own black underwear off. Harry watched as the older man stroked his erection in front of him, the other hand still working Harry's length. It was long and had a good girth to it, the cock head flushed pink. Harry felt his mouth salivating, almost letting out a moaning whine when Jan lowered his cock aligning it with Harry’s. Jan took both of them in his hand and started pumping them together. Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands as he felt their cocks sliding together creating the most pleasurable friction. He had to restrain himself from thrusting his hips up. 

His filthy moans filled the hotel room as Jan whispered encouraging words in the space between them. Harry's back arching up into the touch needing more. Jan’s eyes were locked with his, the other man letting out the occasional low moan and breathing heavy. He sped up the movement of his fist, as he lowered himself down tucking his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He could feel the other man’s lips on his skin, tongue licking and teeth biting, trying to find his sensitive area. Jan sucked on the spot under his ear beside his jawline and Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan. He threw his head back against the pillow as Jan continued sucking and biting the spot. It was definitely going to leave a mark, he thought. 

“Jan-”

“Mmhm” Jan hummed against his skin.

“Jan, I’m close” He said, voice quiet. His body felt over stimulated and the last drop had been when the Belgian brought his free hand up to play with his nipples. He’d felt his whole body react, he was right on the edge, the pleasure taking over him. Jan must’ve noticed as he sat back up and took Harry’s cock in his fist, only stroking him. He worked him like he was on a mission. Hand pumping and twisting hard and fast, milking him. Harry was a moaning mess, his mind foggy and body shaking from pleasure. And just like that, Harry shot his load into Jan’s fist. The white liquid pouring out of his sensitive head. He couldn’t remember much from the moment his orgasm sending him to somewhere else. It didn’t take long for Jan after that. The Belgian sat between his legs, head thrown back, leaning against one arm. He moaned as his orgasm washed over him, cum splattering all over his own six pack. Harry couldn’t take his eyes of him, he was stunning. 

The older man shifted up from the bed and went into the toilet. Harry was still trying to make sense of it all, trying to come down from the incredible high he’d just experienced. He heard the tap turn off as water stopped running from the sink and a couple of seconds later he saw Jan walk out into the room again, this time with a white washcloth and boxers back on. He approached Harry on the bed, leaning down to wipe off the mess. Harry watched him through hooded eyes, fingers coming up to Jan’s wrist holding him there. Jan stilled in his movements and looked up at him. 

“Could you sleep in my bed tonight” Harry asked, voice quiet and shaky. He didn’t know why but he needed to be held, he needed to be held by Jan. The other man looked at him like he was trying to figure out a way to tell him that it was a bad idea. He didn’t have to though, Harry already knew that, but yet there was nothing else he wanted more in that moment. 

“Please” Harry said.

“Yeah- Yeah sure, I can do that” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments, I love reading every single one and they seriously make my day<33 Also thoughts on this pairing, I'm obviously digging it ;)


End file.
